angel VS X Spike
by solliar
Summary: belle nuit de chasse pour notre beau ténébreux quand tout a coup un rire magnifique se fait entendre dans un cimeyière d'habitude si tranquille


Voila ma premiere fic en rapport avec buffy (ou angel) je vous laisse lire mais je vous previens je suis pas doué pour écrire les scène X (ni pour l'orthographe -' ) donc j'espere quand meme que le principe vous plaira :)

C'était un soir comme les autres pour Angel. Il allait chasser le vampire, quelle drôle de passe temps pour un vampire me direz vous.  
Toujours est-il que notre cher Angel sorti de la cave qu'il habitait en journée pour essayer une fois de plus d'exterminer cette race de la surface de la terre. Il commença sa ronde et ces pas l'amenèrent à la maison de ca dulcinée Buffy. Quelle maison triste lorsqu'elle était vide de vie et oui Buffy avait pris quelque jour de congé et c'était Angel qui devait garder la ville en son absence. Bien sur il y avait une aide qui venait des amis de Buffy mais il était moins fort et moins efficace.  
-allait plus que deux jours à tenir !dit Angel dans le noir puis il continua sa ronde qui l'emmena dans un cimetière proche. Proche car a Sunnydale il y avait tellement de mort qu'il fallait construire constamment de nouveau cimetière ou en vider un trop vieux.

Angel arriva prés du cimetière et entendit des rires méchant dans la rue perpendiculaire il allât jeter un coup d'œil pour voir se que c'était la juste devant un chien se trouvait trois vampires affamés Angel de son pas silencieux arriva derrière les trois compères il toussota :  
-hum hum  
Le trio se retourna laissant le chien s'échapper  
-que ce que tu nous veux l'affreux. Dit un des vampires  
-hé bien je suis un défenseur des droits des animaux. dit Angel. Mais seulement pour les chien pas pour les vampires comme vous !  
-espèce d'idiots tu vas nous le pallier ! Cria le second vampire en sortant ces crocs.

Soudain deux pieu très bien tailler sortir des manches de Angel par on ne sait quelle système et en deux en trois mouvement deux vampires était retombé en poussières et le troisièmes assommer  
-de poussières tu redeviendras poussière !dit Angel avec un large sourire avant d'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur du dernier vampire.

Après ce petit exercice physique il entra dans le cimetière il se promena entre les tombes et les cryptes quand il entendit non pas un rire machiavélique mais un rire d'amusement dans une des cryptes il s'en approcha et reconnu la crypte de Spike c'était un vampire lui aussi qui tout comme Angel avait récupérer son âme mais lui l'avait choisi pas comme notre héro, il l'avait fait par amour pour Buffy  
Angel se décida à aller toquer à la « porte »

Toc, toc, toc, ...

-Entrer ! dit la voix de Spike

Angel entra et rangea ses pieux.

-Salut ! dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs amicalement

-Que ce que tu fou ici ! lui répondit Spike

-ben en t'entendant rire je me suis dit que tu t'amusais plus que moi alors je suis venus te faire coucou. Dit Angel très gêné.

-Ah rentre prend un siège et tant que t'y est prend moi la bouteille de wiski S.V.P

-merci ! dit Angel très enthousiaste

-alors comme ca tu t'emmerde ? demanda le blondinet

-Ben un peu...

-tu dois être en manque de sexe sans Buffy pour te faire des pipes ahahah xD ! Railla Spike

-oh mais tu pourrais très bien la remplacer ! dit Angel en se levant

-Quoi ?

-Désoler tas pas les couilles pour le faire

-c'est ce qu'on va voire ! Sors là !

Au font de lui Angel n'attendait que ca, mais Spike aussi !

Angel enleva sa longue veste en cuir noir sensuellement et c'est a ce moment la que Spike sauta sur tombèrent sur le « lit » de Spike et ce dernier enleva le t-shirt noir de Angel et commença à lui léchouiller les tètons. Notre blondinet commençais à se durcir et Angel le sentait contre sa poitrine et il décida de changer de position pour pouvoir dominer Spike il lui enleva sa chemise et mordilla la bosse sur son pantalon il détacha et enleva son pantalon, mit son pénis a la hauteur de Spike pour que ce dernier puisse le sucer.

-hum c'est bon ! dit Angel en sueur

Spike détacha lui aussi son pantalon et Angel ouvris grand la bouche et pris l'objet magnifique dedans ils se sucèrent quelques minutes puis Angel se leva Spike était triste et demanda avec un grand sourire :

-c'est déjà finit ?

-oh non ca ne fais que commencer ! lui répondit Angel l'air affamé

A ce moment notre sombre héro retourna Spike d'un coup de bras pour le mettre a 4 pattes mit ses mains sur ses cuisse et commença à le pénétrer avec force et désir

-han oui oui vas-y continue !  
Les cris de Spike s'entendait jusque l'autre bout du cimetière après ses petits exercices Angel embrassa Spike langoureusement puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
